Valentine's Day
by Holly The Future Author
Summary: Toph is alone on Valentine's Day, and she can't help but be envious of her best friend Katara for being with her only crush: Aang. Modern Kataang at first, in Toph's POV.
1. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**MODERN! This starts off with Kataang, but gradually Taang. Being single on Valentine's Day sucks.**

* * *

Another day, yet another year of that fricken holiday. I don't see what the purpose of it is - to make more money from people buying flowers, chocolate, and who knows what else? After so long, I'm starting to think that they're just trying to make the single people look like idiots. I mean, I'm almost fifteen years old and I _still_ haven't had a Valentine before! I keep telling my friends that I don't want one, but that's not true at all. I actually like someone, and I've had my eyes set on him for a while - and I can't even see.

But, you know how it goes. The good ones are always taken. This time, it's even worse, though. He's dating one of my _best friends_.

That's how I met him, was through Katara. She came up to me one day last year at the park (I was only there to get some fresh air. It's only down the road, so I snuck out of my house and went there myself.) and said that she got a boyfriend when she never even told me that she liked someone. Then, out of nowhere, he jumps right into the conversation and introduces himself to me. I would've heard him coming, cause that's what I rely on for sight (sometimes I can tell where people are with vibrations), but he has the softest footsteps in the world, I sware! I've never had anyone else sneek up on me like that.

"Hi! You must be Toph, Katara's told me about you. I'm Aang."

"Yeah, I know who you are."

Over the past year, we've really started becoming close. My first impression on him on that day was totally legit. He's actually a really nice guy. He would include me in anything, even if Katara was with him. He wouldn't pretend like I wasn't there. When he wasn't with Katara, he would still come up and talk to me. He wasn't one of those guys that just acted nice around me just because I was his girlfriend's best friend, or just because I'm blind. He has a good head on his shoulders, I know that for sure.

About a month after I met him, I started feeling weird whenever we were together. It was mainly a turny-feeling in my stomach, but sometimes it would spread all over and send a shiver up my spine. It was so strange. I've never felt like that with anyone before.

I denied it at all costs to say that I liked him. It just sounded so wrong. I made up excuses to myself all the time that it was nothing. One day, though - a good few months later, there was this one day that changed everything. I remember that day like it was yesterday. . .

* * *

The original plan was to have Katara over on the weekend to help me study for school. No, I didn't go to a public school, and I absalutely refused to go to an all-blind school. I have a tutor come over every day to teach me for 3-5 hours (depends on how caught up we are). I have a terrible time with math. It's near impossible to teach a blind girl how to work with numbers. Of course, I'm never going to know how to do algebra, triginometry, geometry, calculus, or any other complicated kind of math. So my parents have had me at the basics level ever since I started school. They don't think I can handle anything beyond that with any subject.

Katara and I set the whole thing up after she got back home from school, but then she called me the next morning to arrange a change of plans.

"Hey, Toph. About me coming over today. . ."

"Yeah. You'll be here at one, right?"

"Well. . . I was wondering if I could bring Aang with me."

The way she said it sounded like I was going to throw a fit just because she suggested something new. I thought it was a pretty good idea for my own selfish reasons, but what's even better is Aang is a straight-A student in math.

"Oh, okay, that'll be fine."

"Okay, but I only want to bring him because I can't stay all day like I said. I have plans at around five to go visit Gran-Gran with Sokka."

"Oh," a tingling feeling started up from the tips of my toes. "How long will Aang be staying for?"

I waited a few seconds. There wasn't an immediate response.

"He said that eight is the latest."

"Okay." I didn't even want to bother asking my parents if it was okay with them. I live in a mansion, and I barely see them all day, so I was pretty sure that they wouldn't notice. "I'll see you guys in a little bit then."

We said our goodbyes and I was left standing there in the middle of my bedroom. I almost dropped the phone after a moment. That was the que to snap out of it and get ready. They called at such a short notice. I only had a half hour, or so, to get ready. That was the first time I ever wanted to dress up for anyone. I mean, when do I ever get ready? This is the only circumstance that I'll actually make an effort to look descent for somebody - when I won't even know how I'll look. But I hear people talking about looks all of the time, so it has to be important, right?

I knelt down next to my dresser and opened the very bottom drawer. I pulled out to what felt to be like jeans. I barely ever wear jeans. You'll usually always catch me in sweats when my parents aren't around.

Surprisingly, they fit pretty well. They finally got the size right, for once. Yeah, they were alittle long for me, but that's like that with all of my pants. I'm not the tallest person in the world.

Next, was to find a shirt. It's twice as hard for me to find a shirt because it's harder to know what I'm really wearing. It might seem like it's a nice shirt, but it might look like the most ugliest thing in the world. My best bet was to go for something plain. I went for a simple, short sleeved v-neck. I hoped to god that it wasn't weird-looking.

After I got dressed, I realized that I was dressed up enough. I gathered up all of my hair and tied it up in a bun. My over-grew bangs still hung over my face, but that never really concerns me much. And I never used socks or shoes as an option.

I waited about ten minutes in the foyer for them. A couple of the maids walking by asked if I needed assistance. But assistance for what? Do I need help sitting on a bench? I was so close to exploding at both of them, but luckily, I was saved by the doorbell.

I yelled, "I got it!" before anyone could answer it for me. I knew the door was right in front of the bench. They think just because I'm blind, I don't know my way around my own house. It's pretty said, the way their minds work.

Sometimes, there's this awkward moment whenever I answer the door where the person that's at the door and I are totally silent. I don't know who it is when I open the door, and they don't know me either. They have to say hi before I do to avoid the weird pause. ("Uhh. . . hello?" "Who is this?" etc. . .)

Katara knows to say hi when I answer, though. Aang got the hang of it after a while, but this was the first time he came over. Naturally, he was amazed by it.

Katara, Aang and I all went in the office. It was specifically built for me to have my tutoring in there. The first time Katara walked in, she thought it looked just like a real classroom that you would see in school. Aang told me that it's better then the rooms at their school, but I would beg to disagree.

The tutoring lasted for about an hour. They started off with adding and subtracting. After five years of being taught the same simple rules over and over again, you get really tired of it, but you also know it pretty much by heart. We could've been done with it within minutes, but both of them insisted on continuing on for 60 long, boring minutes. I had so many better things to do, but I guess I could say that it was worth the time, being with Aang and all. He had more of an attention-span then Katara did. Katara and I will occasionally get in pointless arguments because we're so much different. There were a few times that she gave up on helping me study completely and refused to do it for a few weeks. But Aang was almost the opposite. He had so much patience with me. If I didn't get a problem right, then he would walk me through it step-by-step.

We took a break that was longer then it should've been. In all of that spare time, I gave Aang a tour of the place (with the help of Katara). I showed him the pool in the backyard, the hot tub enclosed in a screen on the back porch, the many guest rooms, the dining rooms, the kitchens- you name it, I showed it all. After the tour, Aang insisted on playing in the game room, but I told him no. I said it was because we needed to get back to studying, but the real reason was that I didn't want to feel left out because I can't play half the stuff in there. I know Aang is never like that, but I just felt so insecure at the time.

We all went back in the office. This time, we were in there until Katara had to leave. The next lesson was multiplying and dividing. That wasn't my strongest section in math, so it took them a long time just to get some of my times tables memorized. It really pissed Katara off when I would only cooperate with Aang. It was a selfish thing to do so, but I couldn't help it. Now that I look back at it, I feel kind of bad for acting that way towards her. I should've treated them equally. I'm surprised that she didn't suspect anything from me, too. I was acting sort of giddy towards Aang.

When Katara had to leave, we put our anger aside and said our goodbyes. After all, she's the one thats been giving up her time on the weekends to help me out for so many years. I have to give her some credit for that.

I felt like crawling in a hole and dying when she said bye to Aang. They kissed right in front of me. I heard it with my own two ears.

"Are you okay, Toph?"

I probably looked pretty miserable, standing there all alone after she left. It was probably pretty noticable, but I lied about it anyway.

"I'm fine, Twinkle Toes."

That was the nickname I gave him not too long before this day. I told him about his light foosteps and mocked him out about it. It was a joke, of course, even if I did go alittle over the edge about it. To this day, though, I still call him that.

This is where it really gets interesting. When we went back in the office, he became the first one to have me move onto the next chapter. He gave me an oral quiz about the times tables and I got every one right! I could finally move on with my life! Hallelujah!

"You got them all right!" he told me.

"I did?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Yeah, every one!"

I threw my arms in the air, showing how excited I really was. What I didn't see coming, though, was that he threw his arms around me. I couldn't see it coming, so, humiliating enough, I shrieked.

He let go immediately and apologized. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to hug you, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No, no, it's okay." It was impossible to hide my astonishment and embarrassment. I could feel heat flowing to my cheeks. I was blushing like crazy. It was so extreme that my eyes started to water. I was so helpless that I couldn't even fricken hug somebody without looking like an idiot.

He repeated his apology about a hundred more times, but it just made me feel even more retarted.

* * *

I think I shrieked because I was scared of the feeling when he put his arms around me. It was only for a split second, but I knew something was there. I felt electric. It was way more then just the shiver or the tingly feeling. The whole rest of the night, it felt like my stomach was being pulled down constantly. Stangely enough, I loved every minute of it.

And now, here I am, Toph Bei Fong, stuck inside the mansion on Valentine's Day when I know that my biggest and only crush and Katara are out doing something unquestionably romantic on this beautiful night. All I have tonight is me, myself and I, on Valentine's Day. . .

* * *

**Haha, poor Toph, but she's gonna get Aang soon. (HINT HINT)**


	2. Limitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**I am back! I apologize if I've kept many people waiting for the next chapter, but I've been so preoccupied with so many things. I'm in High School, that's all I have to say lol. My main priority is always going to be my favorite story The Absence of Zuko (CHECK IT OUT) but I'm going to try and keep this story up to date as well. I hope you all enjoy, because I'm just taking this as it goes :)**

* * *

Yes, of course, I am here once again, writing my oh-so retarted life of Toph Bei Fong to a book filled with pages that don't give a crap about me. I'm a freshman in High School - almost a sophmore, actually, and I'm almost fifteen. I'm a blind teenager trying to live a normal life. But there is always something distracting me. Or should I say. . . someone?

I've already told you the story of when I found out I had feelings for Aang on Valentine's Day. It was a special day. It was a holiday, so I found it appropriate to spill my guts out onto the papers of my journal. Today has no specialty to it. . . to anyone else, anyway.

It's one o'clock in the morning here. I can't just wait until morning. It's not that he just kissed me or anything like that. It was really confusing. It makes me want to hate my life even more because I can only go by what I hear. It limits me to very few things I can go by.

Okay, let me just start from the beginning:

* * *

I've made plans with Katara to go to this fancy spa to have some kind of "girls day out". Never in my life have I _ever_ been to a spa! But she forced me to go along with it because she gaurenteed that it would relax me and I would have such a great time. Plus, it was either go to the spa with Katara, or stay home with my parents. I didn't have much of a choice.

My choice of clothing were ripped jeans that I managed to rummage out of my closet and some type of tank top. My lazy choice of shoes were flats, and I had no idea if they matched my outfit or not. I threw my hair up to avoid doing anything with it that would consume any time.

Now, getting to the important stuff! Katara's older brother, Sokka, picked me up and drove us over there. The spa is right next to the local mall, so he was going to go shopping with Aang while we were there. When he told me that that were his plans, I felt that same feeling again. I tried to change the subject to avoid the embarrassing change in mood, since his girlfriend was sitting right beside me in the car, but she didn't seem to notice. There was an awkward silence while he drove down the road.

"So do you want us to meet you at the mall so all of us can hangout? You know, once we're done."

I mentally cursed to myself. The last thing that I wanted to do was see that kid again after that embarrassing night the last time we hungout. I felt like I was going to be sick with all of the nerves that were building up. I knew that we were only a couple of blocks away from the spa, so I had no time to prepare. I wish, at this moment, that I had the power to turn the clock back a good few hours. I had no idea how far we were, and how much we had to go until we reached the spa.

I waited about ten seconds in desperation to find out when we were going to get there, and it finally flew out of my mouth. "Are we almost there?"

"I'm pulling in right now." Sokka answered as if it was no big deal, obviously, but I my stomach was about to explode with an overload of nervous butterflies. I thought that maybe Aang would catch a glimpse of us before we entered and start having a conversation with me. I haven't had a full conversation with him since he came over, actually, and that was a few months ago! I don't really like to count the awkward hello's when we passed each other in school. A few times he would exchange small talk with Katara when I was standing with her at the locker, he would acknowledge me in some way, and then leave. I don't know _what_ his problem is.

The car slowed, and finally parked in the lot. I heard Sokka turn the car off and him and Katara unbuckling their seatbelts. I did the same, and we all exited the car in silence. I had no idea what to expect.

The first thing I didn't expect to happen was Sokka's arm sliding through with mine. I think I scared him a bit because I jumped in surprise. I tried to apologize for it, but he interrupted. "No, it's fine, Toph, I should've warned you first." I didn't waste my breath on arguing with him. "Now, come on, it's this way."

He urged me to move forward. I figured out while latched in his arm that I am either very short, he is very tall, or both are true. I'm usually used to trying to get by walking alone, and sometimes Katara helps me out. Other then that, the gaurds at my house are usually the ones to help me, and Sokka is about just as tall as them.

"And there's a step here." Sokka's acknowledgment of everything was really starting to get on my nerves. He was treating me like I can't step on a sidewalk without anyone's help. I knew there was a step there!

I held in my anger and stepped up on the sidewalk.

"I'll take it all from here," I heard Katara say to her brother. Sokka finally unlatched his grip onto me. I had a few seconds of sweet freedom until Katara latched _her_ hand around my wrist.

"Do you have all the money that dad gave you?"

"Yeah, it's all in my purse."

"Are you sure that it's gonna cover it all?"

"I'm sure, Sokka. I'll text you once Toph and I are done. You gotta go meet Aang in the mall."

I felt my stomach do another round of pulling. I forgot about the whole ordeal for only a minute, at the most, but now I was panicking more then ever. I was so stressed out! At this point, I thought to myself that going to the spa might be what I really need.

"Okay. I'll see you later, guys, have a good time." I felt vibrations of footsteps leaving the area. I took a big sigh of relief that he was finally gone.

Suddenly, a loud chime of a bell rang in my ear, and I felt a swoosh of cool, yet comfortable air hit me. I smelled something that reminded me of the expensive perfumes that my mom wears all the time when she goes out somewhere. Katara pulled me into the entrance of the spa.

"Hello!" A welcoming voice sang.

"Hi," Katara greeted back. "We have an appointment set up for Katara and Toph Bei Fong at one thirty." She brought me further into this weird-smelling room at a slow pace while she talked to the lady that was running the spa. I heard a few small clicks that sounded like a mouse to a computer, and after a few moments, she said, "Okay! Just come right back here, ladies."

* * *

Needless to say, the spa definately soothed all of my stresses that I had about seeing Aang later. I've never felt so relaxed before. The girls that worked there put us in these white robes. The first thing that they did was give us a massage. I _hated_ the part where they tried to give me a pedicure. I do _not_ like my feet being touched! Halfway through, I kicked the lady right in the face with no regrets.

But, other then that, there were no problems. Me and Katara really had a good time. Even though we did have a pretty deep conversation about Aang, and it makes me question her loyalness to him. Holding my butterflies back was the least of my worries.

We were sitting in bathtubs full of mud with cucumbers over our eyes and towels around our heads to keep our hair from getting in the hot mud. It was supposed to help clear our pores to make us feel extra fresh. I was pretty content in sitting in silence, but we somehow ended up talking about Aang.

"Yeah, honestly, I'm starting to think that Aang has really changed a lot since we've started dating."

Believe me, I was shocked. I knew this was a chance for me to gain information about their relationship without her being suspicious. "When did you start thinking that?"

"Well. . . remember that day that I brought Aang with me to your house to help you on your math? It was around that time. He just doesn't seem like he likes me as much anymore. . ."

"You guys _have_ been dating for quite a while. And you can't deny that you've been attracted to other guys recently."

"What? No I haven't!" She denied it anyway, and I nodded with raised eyebrows.

"Who?"

"What about that older guy, Jet?"

"I said that I thought he was cute! I never said that I liked him." I had no problem with her denying Jet, because I knew that he wasn't the only guy that she's been interested in.

"Okay, well what about Zuko?" There was no response. "Got nothin' to say to that, do ya?"

"Zuko and I are friends, and there's nothing else to it!" Her defensive manor really made me question if she was sticking with just one guy. Zuko is two years older then Katara, which makes him four years older then me. He's a senior at Katara's high school, and legally, he's an adult. I have a bad vibe about him, even though I've only said hi to him once when Katara introduced me to him. It just makes sense to me in my head that she would be more attracted to an older tough guy, rather then Aang. It's not that I'm calling Aang a whimp or anything, but I just think that Aang's too sweet for someone like his girlfriend.

Katara tried to lighten the mood and cover up her obvious guilt by changing the subject and faking a laugh.

* * *

Our session was finally over. We were changed back into our clothes, and I felt like a completely different person. My skin was fresh, my new makeup was light (not really goopy and itchy like the stuff my parents make me wear on special occasions), my hair was neatly down and behind my ears, and I had no worries in confronting my crush - especially after that conversation I had with Katara. I felt confident.

"Thanks for coming, ladies! Have a nice day!"

"You too!" we both said in unison. I had a huge smile on my face when I walked out of the building. Katara was holding onto my arm, but I wasn't as phased by it as I was before.

She sort of pulled at my strings a little bit when she came to a sudden halt just after we exited the spa. On the sidewalk, she said, "Hold on, Toph, I have to text Sokka to let them know we're done." I felt like I was her dog on a leash again. I heard her phone slide over and a series of clicks from her keyboard.

She slid her phone back. "Okay, let's start walking over there, Toph."

We ended up walking in the middle of the mall, just under where the food court was. The center went off into a whole bunch of hallways, and I know that it's huge in there because I could hear so many voices and I felt a lot of vibrations from people's footsteps. I'm not usually aloud to go to the mall because my parents say that I'll get lost in the crowd and I won't be able to find my way back. Yeah, thanks for having faith in me, mom and dad.

"Hey, Aang!" Katara's voice was really. . . annoying. It was girly, frilly, and fake. It was like I could tell her real feeling by the way she spoke. She let go of my arm, probably to go hug him or something. I heard a really dominant whistle that sung up, and back down again. I didn't know what it meant, but then Sokka said, "Look at you, Toph! Don't you look just gorgeous?"

I heard something like someone hit Sokka, cause he held in a yelp in pain. I stood there awkwardly, guessing that it was Katara who hit him. I knew Aang was standing in front of me.

He said, "You look really nice, Toph," kind of quietly, and his voice was uneasy and slightly shaky.

"Thanks, Twinkletoes," I grinned. I was just as nervous as he was, but I think the addrenaline that I had kept me from falling over. I have never felt so giddy in my _life_!

_God, I wish that Zuko would show up so we can talk without her being there. . ._

"_Zuko_?"

That familiar low, rough-and-tough guy voice answered back. "Hey, Katara."

I don't know what happened, but there was a weird silence, and I felt tension in the area. And before I knew it, I heard Zuko say, "What's up, faggot?"

Everything got really confusing from here. I felt a series of forceful vibrations and sounds of swooshing and thrusting. There were so many low muffled voices, but the one that really stood out was Katara's: "You guys, STOP IT! SOKKA, GET OFF OF HIM!" I took a few steps back, even though I had no idea where I was going. I felt someone run into me and I stumbled a few times.

"Toph!" For once, it wasn't Katara that was calling me. It was Aang. I was pulled by the arm out of the dangerous, moving crowd. It was pulled hard enough by him for me to run into him. The top of my forehead clashed against his chin, and my hands instinctively touched either side of his waist. I felt the electric waves again.

The second we touched, I took a half of a step back. The fight must have been over, because Katara began to say something to Aang, but before she could, he started telling her off.

"Wow, Katara. You were so concerned that your other damn boyfriend would get hurt by your brother, that you wouldn't of even noticed if your friend went missing!"

"How do you know I wasn't concerned for my brother?" That was the lamest excuse that I've ever heard Katara use - and that's saying something, considering the other one she used before we got there.

"Wait a minute." I've never heard Zuko's voice be so loud before. "This is your boyfriend?"

I heard Katara hezitate. She was doomed.

"Hey, she's all yours." That was his answer. I knew Aang wasn't stupid. He figured out that Katara was cheating on him as quick as I did today. It was sad. I felt so bad for Aang. . . but at the same time, I was still extremely confused about everything, which was what was making me so distrought. I was the helpless little blind girl that didn't fit in with the group.

"Hey, thanks," Zuko taunted. "We'll see you guys later, then."

I heard that same noise again of some kind of contact with Aang and Sokka, since Zuko and Katara obviously left. "Let it go, Sokka. If she wants to screw her life up with him then that's her choice."

"I'm sorry, Aang, I didn't know she'd be that _stupid_!" he emphasized.

"I've had a feeling that she was cheating on me for a while, anyway, I just had no proof."

I wanted to scream out to them that I was still there. I felt so betrayed by Katara for her to just leave me with Sokka and Aang. I never knew that she was like this.

"Toph, I'm really sorry for my sister's rude behavior. She had no right to leave you with us-"

I interrupted him. I just didn't want all of the attention on me, drowning in my own confusement. I was starting to like it better when no one was paying attention to me. "It's fine."

I heard someone sigh, and then Sokka started talking again. "Hey, why don't I buy you two lunch?"

There were a series of clicks, and I remembered that those sounds were from a cell phone. "Actually, it's already five o'clock." Aang must have took his phone out to check the time. I couldn't believe that it was that late already. I was at the spa a lot longer then I thought. I was glad that I didn't have much of a curfew since my parents don't pay attention to where I am.

"An early dinner?" There was the sounds of money rustling together, and I could tell he handed his money to him.

"Sokka, you don't have to do this-"

"It's the least I can do. Seriously, Aang, don't worry about it. And besides, I have to sort some things with my sister." Sokka seemed to growl the last few words in anger. It's not that I don't blame him. I would be mad if I was him, too. "Just text me once you two are done and I'll take you guys home." I felt his footsteps leave the area, and I was left alone with Aang.

Aang said some kind of words of agreement, I nodded, and then I felt the electric again. Aang gently placed his hand at the small of my back. He wasn't like Katara, who would rudely pull me around the mall if she was here. He guided me through the crowds of people in a polite way, and that's all that I've been asking for with everyone else - and he didn't treat me like I was five, which was my favorite part.

He took us into the elevator that lead to the food court at the top. I was expecting a really awkward silence the whole ride up, but it wasn't. Instead of Katara, who would still keep her hand on my wrist, thinking that I was just wonder off for some reason, Aang kindly removed his hand from my back, and he asked, "So, what would you like to eat?"

"What's up there?"

I think he forgot that I was blind for a second. I wasn't offended it by it. It actually felt sort of. . . nice. It proved that he doesn't think of me as the blind girl. He's not being nice to me just because of my disability. It's obvious.

"Oh, well, they got a whole bunch of things! Uh. . . They have Burger King, and they sell burgers; they have Taco Bell, who sell tacos, and Subway sells subs-"

"No shit, Twinkletoes. I just wanted to know what _restaraunts_ were up there!"

Aang burst out laughing after I said that. After it sunk in, it didn't surprise me. I had to hold back my own laughter, and I'm pretty sure he noticed my smile.

"Well. . ." he began, before I interrupted him.

"Let's just get Subway!"

* * *

**I could continue, but I'm deciding to split Toph's story in half for length-reasons. Thank you all for favoriting and subscribing to my story, but can you give me some reviews to let me know how I'm doing? :))**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Down to Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodeon and the creators of the show.**

**Hello! I haven't written fanfics in so long! I had a good couple of stories almost done and ready to be uploaded, but then I got the "Blue Screen of Death" on my computer and had to completely reboot it D:**

**Anyway, I can't promise a weekly schedule or anything because I start my junior year of high school next week. But I'll try to update as much as I can!**

* * *

At Subway, I picked out my favorite BLT foot-long, while Aang ordered the same, only with a bunch of disgusting vegetables. I don't know what it is with vegetarians, but they sure are pretty interesting. But, it could be just him that's really kind and generous . . . I think that was the first time I enjoyed a lunch with someone. Mostly, any meal I eat at home is really boring and quiet. I could waste both mine and your time just talking about it! So I'm not even going to bother.

I figured that I should be the one to spark up a conversation this time. I would rather risk one small awkward moment than it lasting the entire lunch. Plus, I still wanted to get some dirt about him and Katara's relationship. Everything happened much too fast for the blind girl downstairs.

"You know, when I was talking to Katara at the spa today, she told me that you've been acting different lately. Is that because you had a feeling that she was cheating on you?" I asked him, trying to play the 'I'm innocent because I'm blind' card still. I've learned that if you don't shock Aang right off the bat with assertiveness, then he will usually give you what you want. Mind you, this is also the first time we have been alone together since that humiliating day when he came over to help me with my math.

"Yeah, and it wasn't just that." I assumed that his mouth was half-full, from talking in such a muffled voice. "I could just tell that she didn't even have feelings for me anymore. Her hanging out with that 'Zuko' guy really changed her. She was never that mean before that, I promise."

"I know what she was like, Twinkle Toes, I knew her before you did," I pointed out. "I just wanna know how she got involved with that kid in the first place! Isn't he, like, two years older then her?" I took a bite out of my sub. All of the contents came spilling over the front of my face, of course. I didn't even bother searching for a napkin, and just used the back of hand to play it safe for my sake. I could hear Aang trying to contain his laughter, which made me, for the small moment being, want to flip the table over onto him.

"She never even told me the story of how they met. She just said that he's a friend from school. I think there's a bit more to it then that," was what he told me. "I was just afraid to break up with her because I had no proof, and if she really wasn't cheating on me, then I would feel like an idiot."

I didn't hesitate to speak my mind about that statement. I was through with my act. "So the only thing that was keeping you from breaking up with her was your image?"

"No, Toph," I heard him sigh. "Well . . . I still have feelings for her, regardless. I always will."

That made my heart sink.

"Let's not talk about that stuff, though. What about you?" This was the moment when I started getting nervous. That was the question, wasn't it? "How has your math been going?"

I licked off the last bit of condiments from the edge of my wrist, and then I said, "I haven't really been working on it since you came over." After I admitted it, I regretted telling him. I haven't been really trying to do much of anything, as far as school goes, since that day. That Valentine's Day . . .

"Why not?" he obviously asked.

I just sort of shrugged. I didn't really want to truthfully explain myself. I would rather not want him to find out that I quit trying hard ever since I lost my cool in front of him.

"You obviously have the brains to do it, Toph, I don't know why you don't just apply yourself," he commented.

"Not everyone can be a straight-A student like you," I fired back.

Then, I felt short bursts of vibrations traveling through the table, which I quickly found out to be Aang's phone.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

I heard another sigh, only a lot more exaggerated. "It's Sokka. He said that Katara and Zuko drove off together . . ."

I didn't even know how to respond to that. Never during our friendship did something like that ever happen until now. This is what sparked something inside of me to not appreciate this Zuko kid at all. He was going to hear a piece of me in the future. He was turning Katara into a bitch.

I felt left behind and unimportant. I tried to hide my upset face, but it was my natural reaction. This is exactly why I've never liked to go out that much.

We sat in silence, until finally, he spoke again. "I can't believe this is happening."

I sighed too, and then I blurted out, "Can you tell me what that fight was about? I don't want to avoid the subject any longer. I know that you're keeping something from me."

"Sokka and Zuko have always hated each other," he told me. "I've heard that he's a bully, just like his sister. I don't blame Katara for not getting along with her, either -"

"Wait! Zuko has a sister? That doesn't get along with Katara?"

"You didn't know?" he asked, surprised. "Katara and Azula have been enemies ever since elementary school when they were in cheerleading together."

"She never told me that before," I said. This day was getting more and more upsetting. Maybe Katara wasn't as much as a friend as I thought she was?

I didn't even notice until now that my sandwich was gone from my hands. My luck, I was probably devouring it this whole time and I couldn't even tell because I was so busy being angry and Katara and Zuko.

"So how am I gonna get home, then?" I asked.

"Sokka's still on his way to get us," he said. I heard him set his phone back down on the surface of the table. I wrinkled up my subway paper into a ball. Aang scooted out of his chair and did the same.

"I'll take that from you."

This was the second time where I think Aang forgot that I was blind. He took the ball of paper from my grasp like he would with anyone else, and it was honestly a bit startling. I didn't have as big of a reaction as I did the first time, but it was still big enough to get an apology out of him. I couldn't help but smile after I settled down. I could definitely get used to this kind of treatment . . .

We met up with Sokka a couple of minutes later, and all of my angriness towards Katara sort of lifted from my shoulders. The second small incident gave me more assurance. The assurance at how down to earth Aang really is. I know it probably doesn't sound like much, but I've been freaking out about the smallest things whenever I'm with Aang lately. And you know what the awesome part is about the end of this adventure? He put his number into my phone! He's the only other friend I've made except Katara now. Everyone else that has my number are all connected to my parents or their money somehow.

Consider yourself lucky to be reading something like this. I would _never_ act like this in public if I wasn't with my guards!

* * *

**So that's basically then end of Part 2! The fact that not that much happened in the chapter is hopefully not too boring, but I'm trying to get the point across at how head over heels Toph is for Aang. I'm intending on something big happening soon with their relationship.**

**Please give me feedback! And I'll be more inspired to give out more chapters! (:**


End file.
